Firearms typically have several features involving accuracy of assembly, safety and ease of use. For example, the procedure for inserting and removing the bolt assembly should be relatively quick, simple and accurate. Unfortunately, bolt assemblies often are inserted at the incorrect angular orientation which results in damaging the wood of the stock. Other features such as the bolt lock and safety should be straightforward and efficient in construction for ease of use. However, some safety and bolt locks must both be separately disengaged. This can sometimes lead to undue delay when a hunter spots prey and has to get a shot off quickly.
There is an ongoing need to improve the features of a firearm to make it more accurate to assemble, as well as easier to use.